


Dead in the Water

by JustMaxHell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills University, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multiple chapters, Near Future, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMaxHell/pseuds/JustMaxHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the day before Scott and his friends enter university, a dead body is found on the shore of the Lake of the Preserve. The FBI and the local police are looking for the serial killer that might have killed this poor girl and all those people all around the country. What if Beacon Hills had attracted something big? Too big maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my Native language, so sorry if there is any mistake, but normally Rebekah is chasing them down :P
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this fic!
> 
> Feel free to say whatever you want in the comments, no hate please, but honest reactions are welcome, for me to improve along the way ! :)

Unclear voices came from the Sheriff’s radio:

“Four One Nine, Sheriff! West shore of the Lake sir!”

Stilinski’s cup of coffee stopped right before reaching his lips, he sighed and pushed the response button:

“I’ll be right over.” he took his coat out of the chair, grabbed his car keys and headed to the door. He saw Stiles in the corner of his eye, sitting on the stairs, listening. “No Stiles! You stay put! Tomorrow, you have your first day of university! You need to rest!”  
“What if…” started Stiles.

“No! No, it’s definitely not a supernatural death! There is a track of bodies from all around the country and I am afraid that this serial killer arrived near Beacon Hills. So you stay put! You know… some things can be normal in Beacon Hills!”

His son crossed his arms, with a naughty smile on his lips:

“Tell me one thing that went normally in the past four years?” 

The sheriff searched his mind for a few seconds and said slowly:

“Your graduation ceremony..?”

“Yeeeah, not quite… You know the falling spotlight? Witchcraft! They wanted to kill Scott…”

His father looked at him with fear in his eyes and understood that he was made fool of when Stiles burst into laughter.

“There is no witches dad! At least, not that we know of! Hahaha, your face! The spotlight was just a casual human mistake thing, I hope.” 

“Stop with your jokes, I have to go!”

“Keep me posted if it’s a strange, supernatural death!” yelled Stiles before the door closed behind his father.

He clapped in his hands, not knowing what to do, looking everywhere without purpose, until he decides: he is going to that crime scene. Let’s just take the car keys. The car keys! Where are the car keys?

“Daaad.” he rumbled. He reach to his phone and called his father: “ Dad. Come back and give me my keys!”

“Nope, you’re not coming to the crime scene!” the sheriff responded.

“Are you answering your phone while you’re driving?” asked Stiles sarcastically. 

“That’s not the point Stiles. I took the keys because you need to rest before tomorrow!”

“Aaaand… When are you going to give them back to me, I need the car tomorrow morning!” 

“I’ll put them on the kitchen’s table when I get back, Stiles.. I need to go!”

“No, wait! Will you even come back tonight? I mean… It’s kind of a big murder, right? When it’s that big, you usually sleep at the station!”

“Well… I’ll send someone over to give you the keys first thing in the morning. Go to bed and sleep.”

“Riiight.” said Stiles, totally not believing it. 

“And don’t call Scott!” shouted his father before hanging up.

Stiles threw his phone on the desk and sat on his bed, maybe considering that he may have to go to bed. He is an adult now, he has to make the adult choice, and going to bed early to be well awake for the first day of school tomorrow would be the one. But he is not quite ready to do that. The skinny young man jumped back on his feet, took his cellphone and called his best-friend.

* * *   
* *

Big spotlights were enlightening the crime scene. FBI trucks were all around, the sheriff pulled over and got out of his car to be assaulted by a young woman, completely agitated:

“What is happening Sheriff?! I don’t understand, everything was going so well…” and then she bursted into tears and collapsed. He reached out for her before her head touched the ground and gave her into the care of a doctor.

Moving towards the perimeter of the crime scene, he spotted Rafael McCall and even after all this time since he came back to Beacon Hills, a bitter taste filled in his mouth. Taking apart his aversion towards the FBI agent, he went to him.

“So? What are we dealing with? The serial killer that has been traveling across the country?”

Rafael turned over to the Sheriff, and in his eyes there was fear, disgust and rage.

“It’s definitely the same guy,” responded the beautiful woman next to him. “Special Agent Despona, I’m in charge of this federal case.” she added shaking Sheriff Stilinski’s hand. “Sorry, I have to take this call.”

While she was walking away, Rafael got closer to Stilinski and whispered:

“She knows something more than she wants to say.”

“She’s a fed…” replied the Sheriff, and seeing the reproach in the other’s eyes, he continued. “Can I see the body?”

“Are you sure you want to see it, it’s pretty bad. This guy is a freak. Like, I’ve never seen anything like this… and if you’re wondering, it’s definitely not a wolf… Something even bigger than a wolf.”

They approached the scene, and with a sign of Agent McCall the coroner unveiled the body. Sheriff Stilinski almost vomited when he saw what was under it. There was almost nothing under that. Only the head, the hands and the feet were the proof that this was a someone before.

“It could be a kanima…” muttered the police sheriff.

“A what?” asked Scott’s father.

“Lizard thing, that we had to deal with a few years back… I mean, I didn’t know at the time about all the werewolf thing. But I mean, it could be it…”

“No dad! It couldn’t!” someone shouted from afar. 

The Sheriff sighed before turning around and shouted:

“Stiles! What are you doing here?!” seeing his son crossing the police barrier: “No, no, no, you stay on the other side of that line! It’s not something you want to see…”

But Stiles had already passed the line, and had already seen the body which was still uncovered, and he was puking on his dad’s shoes. After finishing repainting his father’s shoes, he looked up and explained: 

“Uuuhh… I wasn’t expecting this… ewww… and it’s definitely not a kanima! Nope… That’s not it, and I don’t know what it is! Definitely not something from Beacon Hills! Scott! Come over here!”

Scott was still on the other side of the barrier, and was not really up to coming over. Anyway, the hot Spanish agent was coming back and looked at Stiles and before she asked the Sheriff declared:

“This is my irresponsible and insubordinate son, that is going back to his car, right now.”

The agent stood silent and smiling while the Sheriff was dragging his son and Scott to the motocross, and she turned to Agent McCall.

“Do we really have to work with the local police?”

“Trust me, the police of Beacon Hills is well capable of handling a mysterious serial killer.” stated Rafael McCall, certainly not thinking only about the police station officers.


End file.
